


Head Cannons For Sex With The Hiliker Brothers

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Three finger/reader, one-eye/reader, sawtooth/reader
Kudos: 19





	Head Cannons For Sex With The Hiliker Brothers

Head Cannons For Sex With The Hiliker Brothers 

Sawtooth  
Sawtooth is probably the most complex and difficult to figure out at first. For a long time, sex was in your bed, at night when it was dark and over within 10 minutes and he would go back to his own bed with not another peep.  
However, start to defy or disobey him, and you’ll see a glint in his eyes that you have never seen before. One that makes your knees weak and sends a shiver down your spin. Push him more, talking back and biting your lip till you notice his hands are shaking.  
“What you gonna do? Punish me?”  
The words will break him, and he will push you against the wall, one hand around your throat but not hard enough to cut off air. Hes panting, hard, his throbbing member pressed up against your front. You had never seen him so worked up. He manages to pull himself together in a second, glancing around the room but you knew the others were out setting up traps. So you push him further, palming his erection through his trousers.  
That day was the most intense and passionate you had ever seen him. He takes nearly an hour with you, rotating between having you against the wall and bend over the table. when the others come back and find you tired, with jelly legs and bite marks, they will just smirk and roll their eyes, happy that you had broke their brother.  
Open this door and you’ll see not just the dominating side of Sawtooth, but the more intimate as well. He’s not as afraid to touch you anymore.  
Sawtooth will only really not be dominating in bed if you request it or if something had happened. If you were nearly hurt, or something else which threated your lives here, he will just want to be close to you. However, if it was his fault someone got too close, the easiest way to show him your not mad and are okay is to ride him. Hes not in control, but he loves watching you like this.  
One Eye  
It really doesn’t take much to get One Eye worked up. He only needs a few feather-light touches and kisses and he will drag you to the bedroom. Out of all three brothers, hes the most romantic. He likes to worship you in everyway he can. He likes missionary the best, because he feels like it’s the most intimate. He’s less likely to do a quickies just because he likes taking his time with you. Plus he will get so lost in pleasure that he isn’t sure if he would be able to hold you up against a wall like his brothers can. That being said, he loves a blowjob. Pull him into a corner or against a tree and drop to your knees in front of him and he will just melt. You are guaranteed that he will follow you around the rest of the week.  
He’ll never admit it, but he likes to watch. You’ll notice his gaze if Three Finger is getting handsy with you. At first, you thought it might be out of jealously, but apparently Three Finger knew better. Sawtooth would kill either of the two if they tried to sneak a peek during his ‘time’ with you, but Three Finger is more than happy to share every now and then.  
Three Finger  
Three Finger loves a game of cat and mouse. If you really want to get him going, go up to him while hes doing something, whisper in his ear that you either have lingerie on or nothing under your clothes at all then run. He will be hot on your heels, cackling. When he does find you, he will take you there and then. In the middle of a hallway, in the forest or even if you wind up close to a town? He doesn’t care. Of course, be prepared to have your clothes ripped off your skin. Speaking of which, Three Finger also likes knife play. He wouldn’t pierce your skin with a blade (his teeth are a different story), but he likes cutting any clothing you have off. Plus, he really likes how much you trust him to do something like this. You had seen him and his brothers kill people in the most horrific ways, and yet you allow a blade in his hand to dance along your skin.  
Three Finger rivals One Eye for good after care. He’ll nuzzle his head in your neck, kissing any areas that hes bitten too hard on.


End file.
